The moment I saw you cry
by bj21
Summary: Nothing much... Just a songfic based on Shards of the Heart by Shtuff... R&R please!


Rin gazed upon the midnight blue skies from her apartment window sill. They were back in Konoha… Everyone was alive and they completed their mission.

All the torture they endured was gone and it was as if that happened a lifetime ago. Now there was nothing more but peace and quiet in their hometown.

But something was bothering her. The one thing she couldn't get off her mind, it was that one time and how she wished that part of her life could repeat once more.

She smiled at the memory and went from the windowsill she was sitting on to her bed. She pulled on her bedside table's drawer and brought out a notebook. It was a simple one, though it was covered with dirt and mud.

Why? She brought it along the mission and somehow, despite the battles they went through, she managed to write in that private journal of hers.

She flipped through the pages, some torn and some still in one piece. Then she reached a familiar entry… She read it again, stopping at one word…

_Kakashi…_

Rin closed her eyes and began to reminisce on that fateful day…

_I'll always remember,_

_It was late afternoon (evening)…_

Rin was awoken from her nightmare. Beads of sweat were cascading down her face as she wildly but bravely searched for the twisted glares of the rock ninjas, the source of her bad dream.

It took a while for her to realize that it wasn't in reality. But no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, she still felt suffocated, as if the shadows turned into arms that wrapped around her neck, cutting out her air supply.

Finally, the brown haired kunoichi pulled the opening of her tent open, relieved by the cool breeze that swept across her face. She stood up, her hands placed in the pockets of her coat, a habit she picked up from Kakashi. She then headed for the creek.

_It lasted forever_

_It ended so soon_

As she was nearing the creek she was heading to, a familiar voice somewhere above rang in her ears.

"Rin?"

The voice asked.

Rin was shaken and observed her surroundings for the source of the voice she just heard.

"Where are you?"

She asked frantically, but in a calm tone, the voice replied,

"Up here…"

She looked up and saw someone sitting on the tree branch. It was Kakashi; he had one arm wrapped around the tree for support, with sightless eyes gazing down at her.

"Oh… You startled me…"

Rin said, regaining composure and climbed up the tree as well, taking a seat beside Kakashi.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

The young medic nin still couldn't believe what she was seeing… It was rare to see her silver-haired teammate like this. It was like it wasn't him. He wasn't wearing his mask, leaving his face exposed to the moonlight. And his hair too. It wasn't held back by a forehead protector anymore, instead it was down on his face, he brushed it off but that didn't hold out for long.

To her, seeing Kakashi like this was a treasure.

The old one she knew, as in the Kakashi who was cold and distant from others was nothing like the one she was seeing now… He was pouring his feelings out on her, acting like Rin was a family member… no, someone closer than that… But still, he was all alone. He needed someone to be with him, always…

_I was changed…_

Rin knew… She, Obito and their sensei, Minato were the people he needed.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside…_

Then suddenly, as Kakashi looked at her, she was far more amazed.

The silver haired boy was crying… The one thing she wouldn't expect… He was the son of the White Fang, the perfect ninja so to say… but now he was nothing more than a boy, a little boy crying out for people who would love him not as a formidable warrior, but as a friend, as family.

Gently, she pulled him close, until his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Just let it out, Kakashi… You'll feel better…"

He obeyed, letting all the hurt, grief, sorrow and pain slip out in rivers of tears, wetting Rin's coat. But she didn't mind.

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes,_

_The moment I saw you cry…_

Now Rin finally understood how he truly felt and couldn't hold back her own tears as well.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She admitted between sobs.

"For what?"

Kakashi aked, his voice still a bit hoarse from the crying he just did.

"For not being able to understand your pain… I always thought you couldn't feel because you appeared to be too strong for that… But now I finally see…"

"So have you… You've been hurting too, no?"

But Rin shook her head, a sign that it just wasn't the same. She leaned on Obito and Minato for support while Kakashi was bravely trying to stand on his own.

"It's ok Rin… You helped me feel better…"

He replied, pulling away and wishing he could see her face at that time. Instead, he slid his hand to her cheek, feeling his hands being wetted by her tears.

"I'm not mad at you… I was just afraid that you and Obito wouldn't want me anymore after the way I treated you both…"

"Never ever think that Kakashi… You're a part of this team, this family… You're a part of us… And we'd be so lost without you…"

Rin told him re- assuringly.

The brown haired kunoichi was smiling as she read the entry over and over again. Like she thought before, being with Kakashi like that was a treasure, a real golden moment in time.

But still, she couldn't help but think of the changes that happened before and after all the things that happened to them. She thought for a while and compared their team before that mission and after that. Oh, they've changed so much… Especially Kakashi…

_It was late in September…_

_And I've seen you before…_

It was almost the end of the school year at the Ninja Academy. Soon enough, they'd all be graduating into genins.

Rin was seated somewhere in the middle row and about 3 people away from her was an orange- goggled boy. He was a noisy type, not very smart either, but he was just adorable to her eyes.

But asides from him, there was one boy who was always set apart from the class. He sat in the row right in front of them, at the very end. He was the one with Silver hair and always wore a mask over his face. He was also the smartest in their class, always getting the highest scores in all exams… He was a genius, a girl magnet as well.

Kakashi Hatake… He was Kakashi Hatake.

Rin had her eye on him for quite a while now. But for some reason, no one can talk to him. He was always so cold, so distant from others…

Nobody knew why.

Well, she was about to find out.

_You were always the cold one…_

_But I was never that sure…_

After graduation, she just found out she was in the team with Obito and Kakashi and she couldn't be happier with it.

Obito was the happy type of person who talks non-stop. Kakashi was the gloomy one who rarely speaks at all. They were complete opposites… Yet somehow, these two made Rin feel ok, an instant bond of trust has been formed between them three.

One day, their sensei, Minato or the Yellow Flash as he was known, took them out to the open grounds for training purposes.

After a load of kunai throwing, jutsu blasting, everyone was exhausted. Minato made them take a short break. They sat on the huge boulder there, each taking their individual seats. Obito patted the grass beside him, signaling for Rin to take a seat there.

She smiled and took the offer, sitting beside the Uchiha.

"Hey, Kakashi! Care to sit with us?"

She asked, repeating the gesture that Obito did to make her come there and sit with him.

Kakashi shook his head and took his seat on the opposite side of the rock.

"Geez, he's always so cold and distant from others…"

Obito whispered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't be like that, Obito…"

Rin warned. Fearing that he might have said it too loud, enough for Kakashi to hear.

"I think… I think that, Kakashi's not that cold on the inside… To me it feels like he's hurting so much. For me, there's more to him than meets the eye. That the human part of him is just waiting for someone to shake it out…"

Obito looked at her with complete understanding and a bit of regret showing on his face.

"B-B-But what the hell am I thinking…?"

She suddenly brushed off.

"He's too strong for that… He wouldn't break down that easily, right?"

"Umm… I think so..?"

The Uchiha answered unsurely. One minute, she was talking about Kakashi not being so cold and distant and now she's just brushing it off…

"Yeah…"

Rin said, getting up.

"Well, let's go… Minato-sensei is waiting on the other side of the field."

Obito followed her movement and walked with her. Kakashi was already down the field, waiting for them. Rin looked at him, thinking about what she said earlier.

"_I really believe you aren't the cold and distant type Kakashi… I know there's a human, loving part of you… And I'm determined to bring that part of you out…I'm just not that sure of it yet…"_

That part in some of her diary entries brought her back to the scene before…

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

Rin proved her theory… the time she saw Kakashi sitting up at that tree branch without the mask and the forehead protector melted all the walls of ice surrounding him. Now when she got near him, that feeling of being cold wasn't there anymore, instead there was an aura of warmth around him.

Finally….

_I was changed_

This was the Kakashi she wanted to see.

_In places no one would find _

_All your feelings so deep inside_

When he began to cry, for the first time, letting out all his pain, Rin took him with open arms and told him to let it all out, making him feel better.

Now she did it. She brought out the true human inside of him, the true Kakashi.

At the same time, she felt sad, so sad to see him like this… So broken…

He was the perfect fighting machine, a gifted ninja like no other… But now, he was nothing more than a boy… A little boy wrapped in pain all these years with no one to share it with.

_Was then that I realize, that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you, _

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you,_

_I wanted to make your everything_

_All right…_

_I'll always remember…_

_It was late afternoon…_

_In places no one would find…._

_In places no one would find, _

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Rin closed her diary and placed it back into the drawer. She peered into the clock, seeing that it was 1:00 am already, she decided to resume her sleep after getting up at 12 midnight.

Next morning…

"Rin!!!!"

A loud voice awoke her from her slumber. She dashed over to the window looking to the ground, to see who was calling her.

"Obito! Kakashi!"

She happily called out too.

"Hey, come on down! We've got a mission today, no?"

Obito called out to her.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Sorry! Well come on up you two! You can wait in the living room while I get ready!"

She said and disappeared from the windowsill and opened the door, looking down to the two boys below.

"Race you up?"

She heard Obito say to the silver-haired boy beside him.

"What part of I-A-M-B-L-I-N-D do you not understand?"

Kakashi answered, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Aww… C'mon! You got Pakkun with you!"

"No!"

"Spoilsport!"

"Idiot!"

"Unfair!"

"Moron!"

The two were bickering again and Rin chuckled at them both. They may be chuunins now but they sure fight like children.

But she could see that Kakashi wasn't really fighting Obito, instead he was kinda like toying with him. It was seen in his sightless eyes that he wasn't angered at all. But he did seem annoyed.

There were really some major changes in them… Not only Kakashi, but all of them…

_Oh_

_The moment I saw you cry…_

**Well… This is my first Oneshot Songfic so R&R but do not flame! =)**

**Anywho this was based on Shards of the Heart by Shtuff so credits to that story and of course the author of that story too!**

**I recommend you read that story… It rocks!**

**Oh and by the way, some parts of this, I just invented. Like the one in the ninja academy, sitting by the boulder, and the whole Rin's diary thing. But the rest are based really from shards of the heart, especially the crying kakashi parts of the story.**

**And mind you, I shortened the song... I was running out of freaking time! ^^;**

**Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Minato © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shards of the Heart © Shtuff**

**Cry © Mandy Moore**


End file.
